InfamousX
by Deadpool Brit
Summary: Cole wasn't the only conduit in the ray sphere explosion, another conduit whose powers don't develop until the RFI is activated   their world merges with another like there's. maybe romance in later chapters. OC
1. Prologue

_I do not own Infamous or X-men Evolution or characters. I only own Reece John Fox. _

_**Prologue **_

The name's Reece. Reece John Fox. I'm 16, 5 '7, had blond hair, blue left eye and green right eye and was slightly better than average looking. I was there in Empire City when the ray sphere went off. Right next to the center in fact. All I remember about it, is that I was walking past this average looking dude with a glowing blue ball in his hands. Next thing I know I wake up in a crater. The Historic District was a mess. Then a helicopter showed up, and I realized I'd gone deaf, I could hear a ringing in my ears so it was only temporary. My hearing came back enough to hear the guy in the helicopter tell me to get to the bridge. I struggled to my feet and that's when I saw it. It was the dude who had the blue ball thing, he was now bald, burned and scarred, his clothes ripped and scuffed. He was being struck with electricity from a generator. I gasped and ran towards him, but I stopped as I realized that he was still alive. _How the hell is he alive? What's going on here?_

I decided to follow him through the car park. Not long after there was another electricity surge zapping the dude again, but this time somehow they overloaded and exploded causing a slab of the floor fall making a makeshift bridge. As I followed him down to the bridge, his hands started glowing blue and the next thing I knew lightening was striking the bridge all over. _Okay I might have just moved here from England but I'm not stupid. This dude somehow can-I don't know-control electricity? It sounds stupid but that's what it looks like. _I snapped out of my thoughts and ran for the Neon District. When I was almost there I heard someone shout "Cole!" I looked back and saw the bald guy collapse, and the ground around him started trembling, with some idea what was about to happed I ran to him, grabbed his arms and started dragging him back to the Neon. Just as I got him out of the way the ground where he had been laying suddenly dropped into the river. _No thanks. It's not time for my bath yet. _This guy ran up to us and helped me carry him. "Thanks, man." he said. "No problem." I replied. "But, uh, I feel like all my muscles are about to go, so I think I'll-"

"Faint?" the guy said.

"Hell no. I don't faint, I get knocked unconscious." and with that I did.

When I woke up I was in a bed, my head felt like it was exploding. "Fucking hell." I muttered. "My head."

"Hey, you're up!" I heard someone say. I looked and saw it was the guy who helped me drag his buddy over the bridge just before I collapsed.

I was able to get a better look at him now. He was a little fat, had Elvis style hair and glasses, and was wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and white trainers.

"Aw, you caught me. I was gonna surprise you." I said sarcastically.

"You all right, kid?"

"Apart from my head? Yeah, I'm fine. And I'm not a kid."

"You'll be fine"

"I hope so." I said as I tried to get up, but I was too weak. "How long have I been out?"

"Uh, well I better let you rest." He said nervously as he started backing away.

"Hey! Dude, answer me!"

He stopped and sighed. "Ten days."

"Ten days?" I yelled.

"Kid, calm down!"

"How can I be calm? I've been out of it for ten days! And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I was gonna let someone else tell you." The Elvis Impersonator muttered.

"You were going to let someone else tell me that I was out for ten days?" I screamed. "And anoth-" I started but stopped as I realized something. "I, uh, don't suppose you've got any food? I'm starving."

Just then the door opened and a woman with brown hair, a white paramedic shirt and blue jeans, and medical supplies around her waist came in.

"Zeke, stop stressing him." She said.

"But I was just-" The guy, Zeke I guess, started to say.

"He's been through a traumatic experience, and unless you have some hidden medical talent I suggest you leave now." I got the feeling she was a serious yet compassionate person, like a mother.

"All right, all right, I'm gone, I'm gone. Jeez." He muttered as he walked out the door.

"Thanks." I said once he was gone.

"Zeke means well, but he doesn't know when to quit it."

"Yeah, I got that impression"

She started flashing a light in my eyes. "No signs of concussion." She went through other medical mumbo jumbo, and it turned out I was alright.

"Can I have some food? I'm starving." I asked.

"Sure. And the name's Trish."

"Reece."

"I'll go get that food Reece. I have a feeling you have some questions."

"Yeah, you got that right."

After I'd eaten. Trish came back with another guy, he looked kind of familiar. He was wearing a yellow and dark blue jacket, kakis jeans, black trainers and had a ginger skinhead.

"Reece, this is Cole, you saved his life." Trish said.

"The guy from the bridge?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So, what happened to this place?"

"Apart from the explosion, we're in quarantine, gangs rule the streets, there's a plague and there's hardly any food."

"Shit."

"Listen, Reece, thanks for saving me but I have to go maybe I'll see you around." Cole spoke for the first time.

"No problem, the way I see it you're probably the only who can take this city back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look you don't have to lie. I saw you get zapped by electricity twice so I know you can probably control it. Hey, I may be young be I ain't stupid."

"You guessed right kid. Hey you have any place to stay?"

"Nah, not any more. Why?"

"If you want you can stay with me and Zeke for a while."

"Thanks, Cole."

"No problem. I'll get Zeke to show you there later. See you."

And that's how I met Cole. We found out about conduits, and that I might be one, but I had no obvious powers, I was there when Cole took down Kessler, who turned out to be Cole from the future. Then came New Marais, and finally taking down The Beast for good. Cole had just activated the RFI and The Beast was dead, those who had the plague were cured and conduits were in unbearable pain all over the world when my powers made themselves known there was a massive sound like a window smashing and then a two second earthquake. Suddenly I wasn't in pain anymore. Me, Cole and Zeke were in a diner room and there were people all around as staring, then one of them extends three metal claws from each hand and says "Who the hell are you, bub,"


	2. Mutants?

_I do not own Infamous or X-Men Evolution._

AN: Okay, let's get a few things out of the way before we start. One, this is my first fan fiction so if I make any mistakes feel free to tell me. Two, this takes place 2-3 years after Apocalypse has been defeated.

The Character's ages are as follows.

X-Men/New Mutants: Scott and Jean 20, Rahne, Sam and Jamie 16, Amara (Although she has gone off to Australia with Pyro whom she is going out with.), Kitty, Bobby, Jubilee, Tabitha and Ray 17, Kurt and Rouge 18, Gambit (who is now an X-Man) 20.

Brotherhood/Ex-Acolytes: Blob, Pyro, Avalanche 18. Toad, Quicksilver and Wanda.17

If I've missed anyone (except Colossus he's gone back to Russia) let me know.

_**Mutants?**_

I started to feel weak and faint; the guy with the metal claws was still glaring at us. I've never seen anyone glare so ferociously, not even the Militia.

The next thing I know the floor was rushing up to meet me as I fainted.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, I was in a metal room on a metal hospital bed. I heard a door open and looked over to it. My eyes widen in shock for a second when I see what looked like a big furry blue ape. Then I remembered that I've seen much weirder things: The Corrupted, Kessler, Bertrand, Sasha and let's not forget The Beast.

"I think I'd rather go through one of Sasha's mind trips then faint again and wake up with this goddam headache." I said to nobody in particular.

"Do you want me to get you something for that?" Said the blue ape, in a smart, educated voice.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Uh, where am I? And who are you?"

"My name is Hank McCoy, or as most people around here call me, Beast. And you are in the infirmary."

"What happened to me?"

"You fainted. It seems you have had a massive strain on your body, it seems it was caused by an overuse of your powers."

"Yeah, I doubt it."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm probably the only conduit without any powers."

"Conduit? What's a conduit?"

"Okay, I'm not going to repeat myself, so is there anyone else who will want to hear this?"

"The Professor will want to hear about this too."

"Right, let's go then." I said as I got out of the bed and stood up.

"You don't seem very scared at my appearance."

"Meh, I've seen worse."

"I'm afraid I have to put this on you." Beast said holding out a blindfold.

"No big deal. Oh, where's Cole?"

"Ah, I sent him to eat and rest about an hour ago, he hadn't left your side since you were brought in here." Beast told me as he guided me.

"Right."

When Beast took the blindfold came off me I saw we were in an office with a friendly looking bald dude in a wheelchair on the other side of a desk.

"Hello Reece. I am Professor Charles Xavier, and you are at the Xavier Institute." The Professor said.

"Uh, hi. Where am I? And what is this place?" I asked.

"You are in Bayville, and this is home to the X-Men and mutants like yourself."

"What's a mutant? I'm just a conduit with no powers." I asked feeling confused.

"A mutant is a person who has an X-gene, which usually activates during their teen years during a crisis, giving them powers."

_Okay that answers that, but who the hell are the X-Men?_

"The X-Men are a group of mutants who work together for the betterment of mankind, and the dream that one day humans and mutants can one day coexist together in peace."

"How did you-?"

"I am a mutant too. My gift is telepathy."

"Ah."

"So can you tell me what a conduit is?"

Before I could answer the doors behind me burst open and Cole walked up to the Professor, his hands sparking, he was pissed. I had to stop him from doing something he'd regret later.

"Cole, calm down!"

"I told you to tell me as soon as Reece was awake! Not an hour later!"

"Cole, I asked to see him. And I've been awake for ten minutes not an hour."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Cole muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Anyway the Professor wants to know about conduits and you know more than me so can you tell him?"

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"I want to look around, if that's all right with you Chuck."

"Oh no, not another one." The Professor mumbled before answering me. "That's fine. I'll get someone to show you around."

Just then a wolf jumped through the open window, and before I could say anything it changed into a girl around my age, at least I think she was. Her body was covered in ginger fur, green eyes, her hair came down just past her shoulders it was a darker ginger then her fur, and she had ears like a wolfs and even had a tail. She was wearing a blue shirt and jeans but was barefoot. She was beautiful.

"Whoa. That's cool." I said in amazement.

She blushed at that. I could tell because her fur went a darker shade of red.

"Reece, this is Rahne."

"Hi." I said rather pathetically.

"Hi, let's go show ye around the mansion then."

"Are you from Scotland?" I asked as we left the room.

"Aye, where are ye from?"

"Manchester."

After Rahne had shown me around, we talked for a bit before we started heading back to Xavier, we got on really well and sort of bonded. We came back to the main hall.

"Wow, this place really is big." I said, looking out a window.

"Aye, it's confusing at first, but eventually you get used to it." Rahne said, as I saw a something huge flying towards her.

"Look out!" I yelled and through myself towards her and managed to push her out of the way just in time to stop her from being crushed.

I stood up and saw it was a twisted hunk of metal.

"Are you okay?" I asked, freaked out by what had just happened.

"Aye, but I think things are about to get worse."

"Oh, you got that right missy." A really gruff voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw two men where the front door used to be; one of them was tall, had long blond hair, fangs, fingernails that sharpened into claws and looked feral. I realized he was the speaker. The other wore a purple cape, red and purple armor and matching helmet, so I couldn't see much of his face but he looked old, and he was floating above the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling scared now.

"I am Magneto, Master of Magnetism. And this is Sabretooth."

"I am in the presence of a god!" I exclaimed. Magneto started to smile. "The Master of Dramatic Self Introductions! Praise him, praise him!" I grinned as the smile vanished from his face.

"ENOUGH! I am here for-" He started.

"Hey, why have you got a bucket on your head?" I interrupted.

"It's a helmet."

"Nope, it's a bucket."

"It is a helmet."

"Bucket."

"Helmet."

"Bucket."

"Helmet."

"Bucket."

"Helmet!"

"Bucket."

"Helmet!"

"Bucket."

"HELMET!"

"Bucket."

"IT'S A FUCKING HELMET!"

"All right, all right it's a helmet." I mocked fear, apparently quite well. "Only kidding it's a bucket."

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT, I-ah, forget it. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. Come on Sabretooth, let's go."

"Let me beat some respect into the runt." He argued.

"No, I fear it will not do any good anyway." With that they both floated up and out of the mansion to who knows where.

"You okay, Rahne?" I asked, but she was too busy laughing. "I'll take that as a yes."

Just then some people with weird costumes on ran into the room.

"I take it that you're the X-Men. If you're looking for Magneto and Sabretooth I'm afraid you've just missed them."

"What did he take?" One of the X-Men who wore a red goggle type thing asked.

"Nothing, me and him just had a little conversation."

It was then they noticed Rahne lying on the floor tears running down her face, clutching her sides, having ran out of breath to laugh with.

"Rahne!" Goggle Man yelled, grabbing the wrong end of the stick. "What happened?"

"So funny. Ye should've seen it." She managed to say before going off on another round of giggles.

"Well I think we can safely say she's not hurt." I said.

"What did you do?" Goggles asked.

"I guess you'll never know." I replied.

"Like yes we will." Said a girl I'd seen on the tour. Kitty I think it was.

"How?"

She points up. I look up and see a high-tech camera.

"Care to explain?" Goggles asked.

"It's, like, a new spy-cam I got yesterday, the quality should be, like, as good as a recording with the TV stuff."

"Does it have sound?" I asked.

"Yeah, good quality to!"

"Let's go watch it then, I want to see how well I performed."

After watching it me, as well as everyone else were in tears with laughter. It was so funny in fact we decided to make a copy of it and play it in the Rec Room. Let's just say that as well as being somewhat famous for getting rid of Magneto and Sabretooth without throwing a single punch, I was now the funniest guy in the institute. I learned everyone's names and codenames, and me and Cole got offered a place at the mansion, to see if I developed any powers. Like I was gonna say no. I also learned why people hadn't commented on my eyes. My hair and my eyes had turned pitch black. When I got to bed I fell straight to sleep, pissing off bad guys does that to you.


	3. Shopping

_I do not own Infamous or X-Men Evolution._

**Deadpool: He sure doesn't.**

**Me: Deadpool? What are you doing here?**

**Deadpool: What? I can't appear in this fan fiction now?**

**Me: Fine, I'll fit you in later.**

**Deadpool: Thanks buddy. Oh, and Deadpool-Wolf doesn't own me either. Cool name by the way.**

**Me: Out. Now.**

**Deadpool: One last thing. He's guessing you know what the X-Men and other character's looks like, by the way, readers. And remember vote Deadpool!**

_**Shopping**_

I woke up laughing at my argument with Bucket, last night.

"Hope, I don't have to fight him anytime soon, he's probably still pissed."

I got dressed in a black shirt and white leather jacket, red jeans, purple socks and blue trainers. I went down to the kitchen, to get some breakfast.

I got bacon, sausage and eggs, and talked to Rahne and the others about things to do around here. Big mistake when Kitty's there.

"We could, like, take you shopping for clothes and stuff." She squealed.

"What's wrong with the clothes I've got?" I asked.

"They're, like, weird and too bright and mixed."

"Says the girl with the bright pink top on."

"Guys?" Rahne tried to interrupt us.

"At least I haven't got, like, five different colors on." Kitty looked up and down at my clothes. "Are they, like, purple socks?"

"Yeah, so? Purple's cool. In the right amounts anyway."

"No it's, like, totally not. Only a girl can wear purple and not be called weird." We were now the center of attention; apparently not many people can hold an argument with Kitty for this long.

"Guys?" Rahne tried again, louder this time.

"Well I guess that explains the fault with our society." I said sarcastically.

"Well at least I know how to accessorize."

"I'm a guy! I don't accessorize! At least I know how to style my hair." Our voices were getting louder now.

"Your hair isn't styled! It's scruffy!"

"No, it's styled to be scruffy." I said, like the smart-arse I am.

"Agh! It's not styled It's-"

"BUCKET!" Rahne yelled from across the table and me and Kitty fell into laughter.

"Ye two are hopeless."

"True. So very true." I replied.

"So. Shopping. I haven't got any money so I can't go. It was a good idea though." I said, nervously and a little too quickly.

"That's no problem, we'll, like, lend you the money and you can, like, pay us back later." Kitty piped up. I wish to hell she hadn't.

I sighed. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope!" I was getting sick of her cheery attitude.

"Fine, let's go then."

At the 'mall'-as everyone called it-Me, Rahne-who now wore an image inducer like Kurt's and looked like she did normally but without the eats, fur or tail, although now she was wearing shoes, but the same clothes as yesterday.- and Kitty looked around at clothes shops and I tried not to look too embarrassed. But I ended up enjoying it.

"How's this?" Rahne asked holding up a white and red leather jacket. _Hey, that looks like the jacket Cole wore in Empire City. Just white where the yellow was and red where the blue was._

"Looks cool. How much is it?"

"$75. You want it?"

"I can't let you spend that much!"

"Reece, I have a couple of grand back at the mansion."

"What? How did you get that much?"

"It was an idea I came up with, with Jamie a few years ago. He sends out his clones to do jobs and when they get back with the money we split it 50-50, because it was my idea."

"Huh, smart. In that case, yeah I'll take it"

"Hey, Reece, like, how about these jeans?" Kitty asked holding up a pair of black jeans, with flaming skulls on the legs.

"My god. Kitty, you no idea how long I've been looking for a pair of jeans like that." I said in stunned joy. "How much?"

"40 bucks."

"Buy. Will pay back. Promise."

"Reece, we, like, decided earlier that we were going to, like, pay for these ourselves. As a welcoming present. Now go try them on." Kitty told me as she shoved me towards the changing rooms.

I got changed. They fit me perfectly, and I looked surprisingly cool in them. I mean usually me and clothes don't mix well. I changed back.

After we'd been to a few more shops I saw this guy around my age sitting on a bench, crying, he was pale, had unkempt brown hair, wore jeans that were ripped at the knees, a white T-shirt with a brown top over it with rolled up sleeves.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to that guy over there. See what's wrong." I told the girls.

"Okay." Kitty replied not really listening.

As I got closer to him I noticed the smell, I'd smelled worse things but it was cutting it pretty close.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked when I reached him.

"Why do you care, I don't even know you, yo." He said as he looked up. I saw he had pale yellow almost white eyes.

"Exactly. You don't have to worry about me telling your friends if I don't know you."

"Good point."

"So, you want to talk about it?"

"I guess. Well there's this girl I really like and she hates me."

"Hey, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I saved her life and she attacked me!"

"Okay, maybe it is that bad." I muttered. "Maybe she just isn't the person for you. I'm sure someone out there who will like you for who you are."

"Yeah, there probably is isn't there." He said, perking up. "Thanks, yo."

"No problem. What's your name anyway?"

"Todd, but most people call me Toad. What about you?"

"Reece."

"Why didn't move away when you smelled me."

"It's cutting it close, but trust me, I've smelled worse."

Just then a gust of wind blew around us. Suddenly there was a white haired guy with a light blue shirt and jeans on, right in front of us.

"Wha-where'd you come from?" I said bewildered.

"None-of-your-business." He said really fast. Don't get me wrong I have ADHD and sometimes I speak a bit fast, but never that fast. "So-who's-your-new-friend-Toad. Or-are-you-still-crying-over-Wanda?"

_Okay, I've only just met him and I'm already sick of this arrogant prick. And I hate bullies._

I took a swing at him, only for another gust of wind and he was gone.

"Where'd he-?" That was all I had time to say before I got hit in the back. I looked around and saw the white haired wonder standing there with a smug look on his face.

"He's got super-speed, yo." Todd told me.

"That's-right,-so-there's-no-way-you-can-beat-me." He said as he started running around us.

After a few seconds I got tired of it so I stuck out my arm at neck level. Suddenly he crashed into my arm and went flying across the room.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." I murmured.

"Man,-that's-not-cool." Speedy said zipping up to his feet.

Just as I was about to answer back I saw a group of guys in orange gathered around something. _Please not Militia, please not Militia._

"Deviant, freak!" I heard one of them shout and my hopes were dashed.

"Oh no." I muttered. I saw Kitty and Rahne walking over to us.

"Reece what are you with these losers for?" Kitty asked me, one of the few times she doesn't say 'like'.

"Only Speedy here is a loser. And a bad one at that." I told them. "Be quiet, there's a group of Militia over there, they sound like their attacking someone so let's hit them from behind."

"Who are the Militia,yo?" Todd asked.

"Conduit hating scum." I replied through clenched teeth.

"What's-a-conduit? Hurry-up-I-don't-have-all-day."

"Well Speedy, a conduit is a person with an extra gene which gives them powers. It's kind of like a mutant."

"The-name's-Quicksilver,-and-if-a-mutant's-being-attacked-let's-help-them."

"Let's go then." I said ignoring his mistake.

"What's the plan, besides kicking their butts, yo?" Toad asked.

"That is my plan." I told them.

Before we could attack Quicksilver rushed ahead and knocked them out.

"Well that was a pointless group attack." I muttered. Then I saw who the Militia were surrounding.

"Lucy?" I yelled as I ran towards her

"Reece?" Lucy murmured before slumping to the floor.

"We've got to get her back to Xavier's!" I yelled.

"I'll-take-her." Quicksilver said. He picked her up and sped off.

"We'd, like, better go." Kitty said.

"Yeah, see you Todd." I said to him.

"Hey,yo, you can come round to our place later if you want."

"Thanks, man." I said as we left.

When we got back to the mansion I went to see the professor.

"Come in Reece." The professor said just as I was about to knock on the door.

"No, offence Chuck, but that is freaky."

"Yes I've been told that before."

"How's Lucy?"

"She is fine, but she'll still be out for a few hours."

"Oh. Have you told Cole?"

"Yes, he's been worried. He's down with Lucy. Do you want to see her?"

"No. I'll wait till she's up."

"Fine. I'll call you when she's awake."

"Thanks, Professor. Well I'd better be going."

"Goodbye Reece."

Me, Bobby and Tabitha were in the rec. room, planning some pranks. I'd been and seen Lucy and she thanked me and told me she'd be fine and to go enjoy myself.

"I've got one." I said. "It should be good, but if we get caught, we're screwed."

"Oh, I like what is it?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, tell us cutie." Tabitha, I found out teased and kind of flirted with just about everyone.

"The target is the dangerous, foul smelling, foul mannered, feral, wild Wolverine." I said going into mock army mode. "Now soldiers, before we go over the plan of action, do any of you brave man and women have any problems going up against this terrifying beast?"

"No, sir, commander Reece, sir!" Bobby replies. He actually makes quite a good soldier.

"No sir!" Tabitha saluted.

"At ease soldiers, at ease. The plan is to lure this dangerous beast to the hall and one of us unloads a bucket of glue on him. Then when the creature gives chase we lead it to the rec. room and then throw a bucket of feathers at it. Then it is likely to howl and give an even faster chase. Then we will try to lead it to the garden where we will have a red rubber glove filled with very sticky glue and stick it on its head. That fellow pranksters is our plan."

We were quiet for about five seconds, until we burst out laughing. For about five minutes.

"Oh, god. I can't wait to do that." Bobby said between laughter.

"Where did you come up with that?" Tabby asked.

"What can I say? I've got an overactive imagination." I said with an ear to ear grin.

"When can we do it?" Tabby asked.

"Not for a few weeks I'm afraid."

"Aww!" They both wined as one.

"But when we do it, let's record it." I grinned evilly.

"Yeah!" Bobby yelled.

"Reece, if this works and we don't get caught, I may beat Rahne to go out with you!"

"What?" I asked suddenly snapping out of my pranking frenzy.

"Uh, I said 'if this works I'll go out with you' metaphorically of course."

"No, you said you'd beat Rahne to me. You mean she likes me?" I whispered my throat tightening.

"No, no you just heard wrong." She said nervously.

"No, she likes you." Bobby said. "She said she really _really _likes you."

"Bobby!" Tabby scolded him."Rahne made us promise not to tell him!"

"Oh yeah. Oops."

"Oh well. At least it's not my picture going on the internet."

"Picture? OH SHIT! I forgot. Do you think she'll forgive me, I mean it just slipped out."

"Nope, you're doomed." Tabby said grinning.

"She likes me?" I asked again feeling very happy, yet numb.

"Yes Reece, Rahne likes you. Why are you saying it like that? Is it because she's covered it fur? Is that it? Because she's a really good kid!" Tabby shouted at me accusingly.

"No, it's because-it's because." I couldn't say it.

"BECAUSE WHAT?" Tabby yelled.

"Because she's beautiful!" I yelled with tears running down my face. "Because she's beautiful and I love her." My voice died down to a whisper.

"Oh. Oh, Reece I'm sorry. I thought that- I'm sorry Reece." Tabby said hugging me.

When I calmed down I spoke to them.

"The reason I haven't told her is because I only met her yesterday. And I don't want her to think that I wanted to take advantage of her."

"Reece, I understand." Tabby told me.

"Me too. Sort of." Bobby said.

"I'm gonna go see Todd. You guys know where he lives?"

"Yeah, I do. Why do you want to see Toad for?" Tabby asked me.

"Because we're friends." Bobby snorted at that.

"No offence Reece, but Toad and the Loserhood don't have any friends." Bobby said.

"Aw, look Tabby; it's the future Mr. Stick Up His Butt."

"Come on Reece, I'll take you there." Tabby was trying not to show her smile, and failing.

"You know Tabs, you didn't have to drive me all the way here." I told her. We were outside an old abandoned looking boarding house.

"I know but I shouldn't have had a go at you before." She said.

"Tabby, it doesn't matter to me. You were just sticking up for your friend. I respect that. It's forgiven."

"I still shouldn't have done it."

"We all make stupid mistakes; the thing is to learn from them. See you later."

"Good point. See you." She said as she walked back to Scott's car. She took his because she, ahem, _found_ the keys.

I knocked on the door and a girl with black hair with red sides down to her shoulders. She was wearing a red leather jacket and black jeans.

"Who are you?" She asked aggressively, with a murderous look in her eyes.

"I, my good lady, am Sir Wobbly Woof Woof Pea Brain." I said in an obviously fake London accent. "Nah." I said dropping the accent. "The name's Reece. Todd said I could come round."

"Toad, your weird friend is here!"

"Weird? My lady, I will take that as a compliment." I said in the fake accent again.

She gave me another death glare.

"Geez, I'm joking, I'm joking." I decided not to use that accent ever again.

"Hey Reece, come on in, yo. Leave him alone Wanda." Todd said from behind Wanda.

The door opened fully and I walked in. Just in time to see Wanda grab Todd.

"Who are you and what have you done with Todd Tolanski?" She yelled.

"I never knew you cared, sweetums!" Todd cried.

"Wanda-keep-it-down-in-there." Said a voice that sounded like a certain Speedster

Just like that she dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

"Never mind." She said and walked off.

"Guess she didn't care." Todd muttered. "Come on Reece; let me introduce you to the rest of the Brotherhood."

"Hey, Toad who was that at the door?" asked a guy's voice.

"Just a new friend, guys this is Reece." Todd said.

I stepped through the door and saw three guys: one of them was tall and really fat, had a Mohawk and wore a plain white shirt and jeans. Another was about the same size as me, had a mullet and wore a black shirt and brown jeans. The last one was Quicksilver.

"Hey guys." I said friendlier.

"Hey, I'm Lance, but most people call me Avalanche." Lance said.

"Hi, I'm Fred, The Blob." Fred told me.

"I-ain't-telling-you-my-name-you-little-freak."

"His names' Pietro, and behave don't call people names, Pietro." The girl from before appeared out of nowhere.

"Wanda-don't-tell-the-freak-my-name! And-don't-tell-him-we're-twins!" He yelled.

"You two are twins? Wow. I thought you were a bit mean at first Wanda, but you're acctully quite nice. But you Pietro, you're just a prick through and through. Kind of like Magneto but less fun." I said.

"Who-are-you-calling-a-prick-you-little-wait-how-do-you-know-our-father?"

"What? Buckethead's you're father? That explains the ego trip. I met magneto yesterday and we had quite a funny talk. You can have a copy of the video if you want."

"What about?" Wanda asked.

"Nu-uh. Not telling. You'll have to watch it to find out." I told her. "Hey, Todd."

"What is it?"

"How fast can you get to the mansion and back?"

"Don't know, yo. Maybe 15, 20 minutes."

"Go to the mansion, find Kitty, Bobby or Tabitha and tell them I told you to get 'Parcel Bucket', and then come straight back here. No peeking."

"Okay, yo. But what is it?"

"The faster you are the faster you'll find out."

There was silence. I looked where Todd was standing. He wasn't there.

"Did he just do a Quicksilver on us?" I asked.

Pietro looked like he was going to run.

"Someone stop him from running!" I yelled.

Wanda fired some blue beam from her hands and pietro froze.

"Fred sit on him." I told him.

"Don't-you-dare-Blob!" Pietro yelled, as Fred got up and walked over to him.

"Sorry Pietro, but I want to see what it is." And with that he sat on him.

"Hey Wanda." I said ignoring the screaming and yelling going on behind me.

"Yeah?" She asked, a lot friendlier than before.

"Do you have a camera?"

"Yeah why?"

"Let's take some pictures for blackmail." I grinned evilly.

"I like the way you think." She started grinning evilly better than me. But I guess she's had a lot of practice.

After we took quite a few photos, Todd hopped into the room with a plastic CD cover in his hand.

"Right let's get started, Todd put that in the DVD player and Fred get up."

"But I'm comfy." He complained.

"Uh, Fred, you _do_ remember that you're sat on Pietro, right?"

"Oops. I forgot." He got up and moved back to his other seat.

I sat on the settee just as the DVD started.

After it'd finished everyone, even Pietro and Wanda were in tears with laughter.

"That was classic, man!" Lance cried between laughter.

"You must be insane, yo!" Todd said.

"True, but you wouldn't have me any other way."

"You're-lucky-he-didn't-let-Sabretooth-get-hold-of-you-otherwise-you'd-be-dead!" Pietro told me, getting over his earlier hatred of me.

"No I wouldn't." That got everyone's attention. "I would have thrown a ball of wool and distracted him." That made everyone laugh again.

After everyone had calmed down me and Todd looked at each other and grinned. I cleared my throat to get everyones attention.

"Bucket." I said. Of course that set everyone off. _Again._

Not for long though. My head suddenly started hurting, so I held it. The laughter stopped.

"Reece, you okay, yo?"

"No. My head." I managed to say before another wave of pain flooded through me.

"Aghhhh!" I screamed in pain. Just as I did a car alarm went off outside,

"My jeep!" Lance yelled, running off to it.

"What's-going-on-with-the-TV?" Pietro asked?

I looked and there was a picture of Rahne on it.

"Toad,-switch-the-DVD-off." Pietro told him.

"It is off, yo."

"Then-turn-the-TV-off."

Todd went over and pressed the power button a few times.

"It's not working!" He sounded scared.

"Then-unplug-it."

"I have!" Todd held up the plug.

Lance came back in.

"Nothing's wrong but the alarm won't stop." Then the jeep's horn started going off. "Typical."

Then the phone went off.

"Hello?" Lance said picking it up.

It still carried on ringing.

He put it back on the hook and slowly backed up to his seat.

"The clock!" Fred yelled pointing.

The clock's hands were spinning around faster and faster.

"Why is this happening, yo?"

Then the smoke alarm went off, Pirtro took the battery out. It carried on going off. All the radios in the house went off. At this point everyone would what would happen if they took the batteries out, so Pietro gathered them up and Fred smashed them.

They carried on playing.

Suddenly the DVD player shot out the disk and would have taken Lance's head off if Pietro hadn't caught it.

"Everyone out!" Wanda yelled.

Fred picked me up on the way out.

When we got away from the house and out onto the street, the jeep stopped the radios and alarms stopped. Everything stopped. My head my still hurt.

"That was freaky, yo." Todd sounded shaken up.

"It seems to have stopped, let's go back." Lance said.

We started to head back and the house went crazy again. We backed off, it went back to normal.

"Blob, you and Reece stay here. The rest of you come with me." Wanda said.

They walked back towards the house. When they got further than last time they came back.

"Okay, now Blob, you and Reece go back."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I just want to test something." Fred shrugged, I was still slung over his shoulder.

We started to head back and the house went crazy again. We came back to the others.

"What's-going-on-Wanda?" Pietro asked.

"It's Reece." Wanda said.

"What?" All four asked together.

"It's Reece, he must have powers that just activated, and thankfully it happened here not in a city."

"What powers?" Lance asked.

"I don't know. But Xavier should."

"Let's take him then."

"Hold up. His powers somehow messed with electronic stuff. I don't want to know what'll happen if we take him to the big lasers guarding the mansion."

"Good point."

_There's lasers' guarding the mansion?_

"Let's take him near the mansion and let Xavier now what happened, then they can help him."

Then the world started getting dark. _Not again. _And I fainted.

**AN: Wow this was a lot longer than I'd thought it'd be. I thought it'd be like 4 pages long or something but it ended up being 11 pages long! 11 pages! And I hope I pulled off the creepy factor without it being too scary. Please review. By the way I'm making this up as I go along and I have a question for you guys: Should I have Reece die at the end of this (not me, I'm also called Reece) and have him come back to life somehow if I do a sequel? Or should he live until I do a sequel, if I do one? Also does anyone like the Wolverine prank idea (I was going to cut straight to the Brotherhood house but then realized nobody told him where it was, so along came Tabby)? And do you like the Reece and Rahne idea? That's all for now, so remember...**

**Deadpool: VOTE DEADPOOL!**


	4. Powers

**AN: Hi, to whoever's reading this, I have to say sorry for some typos in the last chapter. My keyboard is pretty rubbish. So sorry about that and I'll try to fix them as soon as possible. Okay, same old 'I don't own X-men or Infamous'. But if you read my previous chapters you knew that. If you haven't read the previous chapters what are you doing here? Go back and read them, or I'll call Deadpool to 'talk' to you.**

**Deadpool: You called?**

**Me: Go away.**

**Deadpool: You haven't put me in the story yet and you promised you would.**

**Me: I said I would later. Now say what I pay you to say.**

**Deadpool: Deadpool-Wolf does not own me.**

**Me: Now onto the story.**

**Deadpool: Hey! I haven't finished talking to-**

_**Powers**_

When I woke up I was back in the med bay, in the room were Jean, Scott, Tabitha, Bobby, Rahne, Kurt, Wolverine, the Professor, Hank and the Brotherhood.

"Man, I hope I don't make a habit of this." I muttered. "What happened?"

"Reece it seems that you are a mutant and that your powers activated while you were at the Brotherhood's house yesterday." The Professor told me. "It seems you can control mechanical objects, both electronic and otherwise."

"So, what happened at the boarding house was because of me? Oh god, guys, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I was genuinely shaken.

"Reece, it's not your fault. We all couldn't control our powers in the beginning." Jean said, calming me down.

"Wait yesterday? What time is it?"

"It's ten in the morning, we wake up early for Danger Room training so we thought we'd come down and see you." Scott told me.

"So how long do you think it'll take for me to get control of my powers?" I asked the Professor.

"It's different for everyone, but I'd say at least a week or two." The Professor said.

"There's no time like the present." I said getting an evil idea in my head. I focused on Kurt's image inducer and closed my eyes.

"Hey, vhat's going on?" I heard Kurt yell.

I opened my eyes to see Kurt wearing a pink dress. Bobby and Tabitha laughed, Wanda silently pulled out a camera and took some pictures and then silently put it back in her pocket and Wolverine shook his head.

I focused again the image of Kurt flickered and suddenly he was as fat as Fred.

"Then again sometimes you get control straight away." The Professor said.

"Yeah, I think I got that, Chuck." I said.

"Chuck?" Wolverine said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Chuck?" I asked while making Kurt look like Sabretooth wearing Kitty's clothes.

"Nothing." He grunted.

After about five minutes, I got tired of making fun of Kurt, so I went and got some ice-cream with Rahne.

"Ye got control of yer powers quick." Rahne said to me, after finishing her ice-cream.

"Yeah, I know. It's strange though, after waking up, it was like I'd had them my whole life." I said, finishing my ice-cream.

Rahne giggled. "You've got ice-cream on yer face."

"Oh." I wiped my mouth. "Gone?"

"No, I'll get it." Then she reached over and licked my nose, her fur tickled. Then we realised what she did and we both blushed. "Reece, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She rambled.

"It's okay Rahne."

We were saved from an awkward silence by a sudden voice in my head.

'_X-Men, along with Reece and Rahne, please come to the War Room immediately.'_

"What was that?" I asked Rahne.

"The Professor. We should go."

"Right."

It turned out the War Room was still being worked on. It was a big round room, with a round table in the middle with chairs and a large TV and computer. Everyone else was already there.

"Let's not waste time, there's an armed gunman robbing a bank in Bayville." The Professor said.

"Why not let the cops handle it?" I asked, and everyone looked at me. "I mean he shouldn't get away, but isn't this more the police's job?"

"Kid's got a point, Charles." Wolverine said.

"I'm not a kid." I told him.

"You're younger me, that makes you a kid." I was about to reply, but just sighed and shook my head.

"Yes Reece, you're right usually the Police would handle this. But we have this video taken from inside the bank." He switched the TV on and clicked on the computer. On the TV there was a grainy colour video from a CCTV camera. I don't know how I know I just do. On the TV a man in a red and black uniform and mask walked in. He pulled out a list and studied it for a few seconds before putting it back and pulling out a handgun. He pointed it up and I saw a flash from it and I realised he had fired the gun. Some of the guards pulled out guns and shot him. He fell to the ground before getting back up and dusting himself off. He then slowly aimed and shot the guards in the legs then ran up to them and kicked them in the head. They slumped to the floor, unconscious or dead, I don't know. He then looked up at the camera waved, then shot it out.

"Wilson." Wolverine growled.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah. He's insane, calls himself Deadpool. Was a merc, till he claimed to want to go hero after he got rich."

"He also told the police to tape what he said here it is" The Professor said as he put a tape on the table and played it.

"I want a Chimichanga. What? Why can't have a chimichanga? You can't stop me. Ha, you loser you can't kill me I have my own comic book! Wait, what? You can kill me in this fan fiction? Why didn't anyone tell me that? Okay, okay, I get it, geez. Hey scratch that chimichanga. I want the X-Men and that wolf girl and that new kid that got there a few days ago from New Marais. Is that even a real place? Will you stop yelling! Geez, if I could kill you- Wait, wait, I was joking! Please don't stop my healing factor then drop a meteorite on me! Okay I'm asking now. Also can you ask wolf girl to put those blackmail photos of Iceman on the internet? Please. Right that's it." A guy's voice said sounding child-like and crazy.

"What the hell? He sounded like he was having an argument with himself half the time!" I was really confused.

"Yeah, that's Wilson." Wolverine said sounding depressed.

"All right X-Men, that's the mission. Take down Deadpool. And rescue the hostages."

We left the War Room and changed into our costumes, I had to have a New Mutants outfit like Rahne.

When we got in the air Scott gave us a pep talk.

"Right, when we get there the plan is to split up into three groups-" He stopped when I put up my arm. "What is it Reece?"

"Uh, excuse my not knowing of strategic know-how, but why not have us stay as one group, and when we get there have Wolverine distract him, because the guy sounds child-like, so he'll probably be distracted easily. Then while he's distracted have Jean telekinetically take his weapons away from him, then lift him into the air, then have Wolverine jump on him and stab him till he gives up or gets knocked out?" I asked.

"That's actually not a bad plan Reece." Scott said.

"Won't work." Wolverine said.

"Huh? Why not?" I asked.

"He's got a teleportation belt."

"It was a good plan while it lasted." I said a bit upset.

"Hey Reece. Why don't you think of a codename for yourself?" Jean said trying to cheer me up, it worked.

"Circuit." I said.

"How did you come up with that so fast?"

I shrugged. "I thought it up earlier; I control mechanical and electronic stuff. So Circuit works for me."

"It's good."

"Thanks."

When we got on the ground we started the new plan, which was basically, talk to Deadpool and see what he wanted. We all walked into the bank. Maybe not the smartest plan.

"Alright Wilson we're here, what do you want?" Wolverine asked.

"Wolvie!" Deadpool squeaked. "We have so much catching up to do." He was waving his handgun around as he spoke.

"Not another step closer, Wilson. Now what do you want?"

"Um, what was it, what was it? I can't remember!" He suddenly set off giggling like crazy. Oh wait, he is. "Oh yeah, he made a list." He pulled out the list we'd seen on the video and a pen. From where I don't want to know. "Hmmm. Go to Bayville bank. Check." He crossed off something on the list. "Pull out gun and knock out guards. Check. Demand for X-Men, wolf girl and new kid to come. Check. Wait for X-Men, wolf girl and new kid to arrive." He looked up from the list and studied us for a few seconds, for some reason, maybe to check we were real. "Check." He backed off to the other side of the room. "Shoot at wolf girl, check." He finished quickly dropped the list to reveal the handgun, quickly aimed at Rahne.

"NO!" I screamed and threw my arms out to try to stop him from shooting with my powers. But I was too late. Time seemed to slow down. I saw the bullet leave the gun, I switched my focus to the bullet, determined to stop it, even if I knew I couldn't.

The bullet was only a few inches away from her head and time seemed to freeze. The bullet stopped. Rahne's eyes were still wide with fear. I was still trying to stop the bullet with every fibre of my being.

Then Rahne moved to the side, the bullet still in the air. _I'm doing this._

I dropped my focus and the bullet dropped to the floor. Rahne ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back tears running down both our faces. I looked over to Deadpool to see him with the list and pen back in his hands.

"Shoot at wolf girl to make new kid's Magneto powers activate. Check. Hmmm. My work here is done." He finished smugly.

Before he could do anything I made one of the guns at his side explode.

"OW! FUCK! That hurt, kid." He pulled out his handgun and I made that explode. It blew his hand off. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY, FUCK!" He screamed. Before he recovered I ran over to him and punched him as hard as I could in the face.

"DON'T YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER! I screamed at him. He didn't reply. I guess I'd knocked him out.

"Reece?" Jean said softly. "Come on let's go, we'll leave him for the police. I just nodded.

On the way back I sat with Rahne, hugging her and letting her cry. My anger gone. Wolverine caught my eye once, he just nodded and I knew I'd earned his respect, I nodded back. By the time we got back to the mansion she had calmed down. Jean told us we didn't have to go to the debriefing. We went to the room I shared with Bobby. He was reading a magazine when I opened the door. Well I say 'reading' I mean ogling the women in it. He barely looked up when I came in.

"Hey Reece, Where've you been?" He asked. Only looking up when I didn't answer. "Rahne? What happened?"

"Bobby can you leave us alone for a bit?" I asked him, as we sat on my bed.

"Sure, Reece. Sure." He said leaving.

"Rahne, are you feeling okay?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Aye. Thank you." She said sounding back to normal.

"Rahne, I don't want to tell you this now, but if I don't I don't think I'll ever be able to."

"What is it?"

"R-Rahne, I- I mean you- I mean." I stopped and took a deep breath and looked into her eyes._ Don't mess up. Please don't mess up._ "Rahne, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And I think I'm in love with you. I know I shouldn't feel this way after only knowing you a few days, but it's the only words I know to say how I feel. Rahne, I love you."

"Reece." I closed my eyes waiting to be told she doesn't like that. That she was joking when she said that to Bobby and Tabitha. "I think I'm in love with you to." I looked up at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled and she leaned towards me and gave me a longer kiss.

We probably would have gone on longer but we heard a quite 'awww' from outside the looked at each other and nodded. We both jumped off the bed ran to the door to find, Bobby, Tabitha, Kitty, Kurt, Gambit, Rouge, Wanda and Jubilee all watching a Laptop screen of my bed. It didn't take a genius to work out they'd been watching us.

"Who would care to explain?" I asked a bit pissed off.

"We just, like, thought that you two would make a cute couple. And when you finally got together we sort of, like, wanted to see it. And it was so romantic!" Kitty told us.

"That explains where the stuff came from. But who put it there?" I asked. I saw Gambit trying to sneak off. "Hold it right there, LeBeau!"

"What? Gambit didn't do no'tin, mon amie." Gambit said.

"Well who else is a master thief and sneak?"

"Why do people always bring up the thief? Gambit quit that life."

"Just because you quit doesn't mean you've forgotten everything you learned."

"Just admit to it, ya swamp rat." Rouge said.

"Al'ight, Cherie, but you owe me a kiss." Gambit said slyly.

"Just 'cause we're going out doesn't mean I can't knock you out. And you know full well if I kiss you you'll go into a coma."

"Please kiss him." I muttered and Rahne punched me in the arm.

"Let's go Reece. Let's find somewhere quiet." Rahne whispered in my ear. And we went off to kiss, hug and just be together.

As we left I heard Bobby say "I told you they'd get together this week. Pay up."

"Hey, Rahne. Just thought you'd want to know that Bobby blabbed about you liking me. So let's print those pictures and post them everywhere." I said evilly.

"Yeah, let's." She grinned evilly. And we went off to do just that.

**AN: What a shock, right?** **First his mechanical powers, then his magnetic powers and now he's with Rahne. Will the shocks ever cease? Why are you all looking at me? I don't know, I told you I make it up as I go along. But I tell you one thing, I didn't expect to post another chapter after a few days after the last. And now a word from our sponsor.**

**Deadpool: WHAT THE HELL? First I get my guns blowing up and some kid stops my bullets in mid-air, but I also got knocked out in one punch! ONE PUNCH!**

**Me: You wanted to be in the story.**

**Deadpool: Yes, but I didn't-**

**Me: here have a Chimichanga.**

**Deadpool: CHIMICHANGA! You can do whatever you want to me in this story. Just gimme the chimichanga!**

**Me: Until next time.**


	5. New Girl

**AN: I don't own X-men or Infamous. Only my original characters. Deadpool's too busy eating his chimichanga, to be here.**

**Okay for those of you that are having trouble figuring it out, **_'Mind speak aka Telepathy.'_ Is someone speaking to Reece using telepathy.

_Example. _Are Reece's thoughts

**And now I've run out of things to say. On to the story.**

_**New Girl**_

_Saturday 12__th__ November 2011. Journal entry 5._

_It's been two weeks since I discovered my powers and started going out with Rahne. Just less than two weeks since Chuck asked me to start keeping a journal. I've got really good control of my powers, now I can make most mechanical stuff do whatever I want it to. It's particularly handy when Forge is around. My magnetic powers are coming along well. Just yesterday I made Wolverine dance. Unfortunately, I was so busy laughing my focus dropped and Wolvie chased me around the mansion. Things are also going well with Rahne. The way we are around each other, you'd think we'd been going out for about a year rather than two weeks. Yesterday the Professor told us we'd be giving a new student the tour today._

It was nearly dinner. Me and Rahne were in my room laughing at a joke.

'_Reece, Rahne please come down to my office. The new student is here.'_

"Let's go." I said.

When we got to the Professor's office I knocked on the door.

"Come in Reece." The Prof said.

"Chuck, you know I find it creepy when you do that." I said as we walked into the office. The Professor was behind his desk. There was a person sat opposite him; wearing a black hooded cloak.

"And you know I don't like to be called Chuck."

"Touché" I said smugly.

"Anyway, this is, Isabella LaRayne."

The person took the hood down and turned around. It was a girl around 16-17, had pale purple skin, completely blue eyes, short scruffy green hair and webbed fingers, slim and pretty.

"Hi." Isabella said.

"Hi, I'm Reece. This is Rahne." I said indicating at Rahne.

"Hi." Rahne said.

"Reece, I'd like you and Rahne to show Isabella around." The Professor told me.

"Okay, no problem." I said. "Tell you what, seeing it's almost time for dinner how about we eat and then show you around?" I asked.

"That sounds like my type of plan." Isabella said. "See you, Professor." She said leaving with us.

"Are you from England? You sound like it." She asked as we were approaching the dining room.

"Yeah. Ever heard of Oldham?" I asked her.

"No way, you live in Oldham? Me too."

"Wait, isn't your name French?"

"Yeah, I was born in France and came to England when I was something like four."

"Cool. And here we are. I just hope Logan ain't cooking." I said pushing the dining room doors open. Everyone else was already there except for Gambit, including the brotherhood.

"Hey guys, where've you been? I haven't seen you in, what two weeks?"

"More like a week. We've been looking for jobs, yo." Todd said.

"Oh. Good luck." It was then I noticed two other people in the room, a guy and a girl sitting next to each other. The guy looked around 18, had fiery orange hair with red streaks spiked up, he wore an orange shirt with flames on it, orange sunglasses and black jeans. The girl looked Brazilian around 17, with long brown hair; she was wearing a white no-sleeved shirt with brown pants.

"Hey there." I said friendlily to them.

"Hey." The guy said. "You new here, mate?" He had an Australian accent.

"Yeah, just got here two week ago."

"What can you do then?"

"Eh, not much, only manipulate mechanics and control metal. How about you?"

"My power is fire manipulation. The name's John. Or you can call me Pyro, either works."

"Pyro? Why Pyro?" I asked.

"Because he loves fire." The girl told me. "Which is probably why we're going out. I'm Amara."

"I'm Reece. You must be the one Tabby was talking about. Is it true that once you-?" I started.

"Reece, aren't ye forgetting about someone?" Rahne asked.

"Oh, sorry Isabella." I laughed nervously. "I get distracted easy."

"It's all right." Isabella said. Everyone, except Logan who knew she was there from the second the door opened, just realized she was there.

"Ok, you already know me and Rahne. The others are Bobby, Tabitha, Scott, Jean, Wolverine, Ororo, Hank, Sam, Jamie, Kitty, Jubilee, Ray, Rouge, Kurt, Fred, Todd, Pietro, Lance and Wanda." I said pointing to each person. "And I'm guess Gambit's cooking."

Just then Gambit came through the door carrying a huge tray of food, as well as two bowls of food on his shoulders and one on his head.

"How is he doing that?" Isabella asked.

"I've only been here two weeks, but I don't think anyone else knows either."

"The food is ready!" Gambit announced. "Made with the finest Cajun spices."

"Stop bragging and let us eat!" Bobby yelled.

"Fine, but first Gambit wants to-"

"LET US EAT!" We all yelled, well, all except Isabella, who looked shocked at this outburst.

"If we don't yell at him he goes on for ages." I explained to her.

"Gambit just wants to say-"

"GIVE US THE FOOD!"

"Fine, fine. You'll get your food." Gambit finally gave up.

As we ate I saw Todd keep looking at Isabella. And even more surprising, he kept from using his tongue or eating flies.

_That's Weird._

Then as we finished Isabella let out a huge belch that Fred would have been proud of. We all stared at her. Then Jean fainted.

"What did I do?" Isabella asked innocently.

"Nice one!" I grinned and Rahne punched my arm. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"Isabella, you rock, yo!" Todd shouted.

"Thanks, cutie." Isabella said. Then relizing what she said she and Todd both blushed.

"Well, as awkward as this, I've got to get Jean-" Scott started to say but stopped for some reason.

I looked over and saw that he wasn't moving. "Scott?" Nothing.

I looked at the others. They were frozed too. "Guys? GUYS, THERE'S A BUNCH OF HOT GIRLS WHO WANT SEX!" I yelled. Nothing.

_Huh, I thought for sure that would work._

"Huh. Professor, is this you're doing?" No answer.

"Okay, this is freaking me out. Well at least it can't get any worse." And of course as soon as I said that, the walls, floor and ceiling started peeling away, as well as the people, like they were part of a picture book and someone had turned the page. As they came away I saw that underneath it was-space?

"What the hell's going on here?" I whispered. As I looked more closely I saw that I wasn't in space. For one I could breath. Two. All around me there were window type things instead of stars. And three. There was a big dragon. And I don't mean your average dragon (What the hell's an _average dragon?_), no, this dragon was easily the size of the Eiffel tower. And that was putting it lightly; you could fit about ten Eiffel towers to this one dragon. It had long muscly arms with three fingered hands with claws and each tooth was a meter long.

Then I noticed I was floating. And that the part of the dragon I was counting as its height was only half its full size.

"Uh, hi, if you're going to eat me, at least let me call Magneto 'Bucket' and hold Rahne one last time, not in that order." I said quite bravely.

The dragon stared at me for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. _Wait, how the fuck can a dragon laugh. Actually, how the fuck can a dragon exist?_

"Oh, my dear boy." The dragon said in a deep friendly man's voice. Yes, _said_, as in spoke. "I have not laughed so hard in sixteen years." Then he looked down and said sadly. "I have not laughed at all for sixteen years."

"Who-Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"My true name is Dragon. Yes I know it's unoriginal but they didn't have much creativity about 5 million years ago. And I am the king of all dragons. Not that there are any left. But please call me John. It's the name I take when I decide to walk the mortal world."

"Uh, okay John, where am I?"

"You are everywhere yet nowhere. This is the space between universes and dimensions. These windows you see are gateways to other dimensions. You need more practice to travel to another universe again."

"Again?"

"Yes, I have been keeping a close eye on you. And you brought a large group of people to this universe when the RFI was activated. You have the same ability as your father. You just need to learn to control it."

"My father? You know who my father is?"

"Yes Reece, I know who your father is. And I also know he never wished to leave you."

"He left me and my mother as soon as I was born!" I yelled.

"Yes, but not by his choice. He was forced to leave you, he loved you and your mother with all his heart, and he still does."

"Yeah, well tell him that he has to only pretend to care for one of us now. My mother's dead."

"What? Dead?" John seemed shocked.

"Yes, dead. No longer in the land of the living." I said loudly, getting angrier.

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Reece, I care because I loved her. And because you are my son."

**AN: Shocker, right?**

**Seriously, I need more reviews; otherwise I might stop doing this story. And I don't want to stop. Reviews also make me work faster.**

**Send criticism but not hate or death threats. Also send in your ideas for OCs and I'll put them in if it fits.**

**Also do you like the Deadpool talk stuff?**

**And for those of you who are wondering where Deadpool is seeing as he's never this quiet. I drugged his chimchanga. Yes it should not have knocked him out for this long, but for some reason whenever he wakes up he smashes his head against the wall repeatedly and knocks himself back out.**

**Anyway it's 1 in the morning but I can't upload because where I am has no internet connection, so I'm going to start work on the next chapter. I should probably sleep but I won't. I'm weird like that. Wait make that 'I'm insane like that'. One last thing before I go.**

**Deadpool: VOTE DEADPOOL!**


	6. Bloodline

**AN: I don't own X-Men or infamous. This is the last disclaimer I'm putting in.**

_**Bloodline**_

I was numb. I was the son of a dragon? No. There must be some mistake.

"No." I whispered. "My father was human."

"I can look human, if I wish it." John said.

He shifted into a 30 something man, with short blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a green suit and back shoes.

He looked exactly the same as a picture my mother had showed me of my father.

"No, you can't be my father. It's impossible!" I yelled.

"Search your feelings, Reece. You know it to be true."

"But-wait, did you just quote Star Wars?"

"So did you."

We looked at each other for about five seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Okay, if you _are _my father, you should know my middle name and the meaning behind it." I said.

"It's John. And most people would guess that it was after me. But it was the name of your mother's favourite baker, she loved his pies. I still have no idea how she kept her figure after the amount of pies she ate." John said with confidence.

"Only my father would know where I was, uh, conceived."

"I can't believe she told you about that." He muttered. "Very well. It was on a bench in the park."

My eyes widened in shock. "No way."

"Why look so shocked if she told-" The penny dropped. "She didn't tell you about that did she?"

"No." I grinned. "But I guess I believe you."

"Good, now there's something-"

"NOW WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" I screamed.

"It wasn't my choice."

"IT WAS YOUR CHOICE WHEN YOU LEFT US!"

"I was forced by the other dragons! If it was my choice I would have stayed with you. I was forced to never interfere in the life of mortals, until your heritage is about to activate!" He yelled.

"What heritage?" I asked, his yelling somehow calming me down.

"The heritage of the dragons. You have already travelled to a different universe. And the true power of the dragons bloodline is about to reveal itself to you."

"What are you talking about? I never travelled to another universe." I asked bewildered.

"Yes you did. When the RFI, as you call it, was activated, your powers were forced open, if only for a short time. But your true powers are about to activate, and you will have to control them, or they will control you."

"Why am I here?" I asked just wanting to get this over with and get back to the mansion.

"I brought you here to activate your bloodline gifts, when you go back your dragon blood will emerge. If I don't do it now, it will overwhelm you, and you will kill all those you care about."

"Wow. That's cliché." I muttered. "And I'd never kill those I care about!"

"Listen, when you get back just try to ignore the pain or at least block some of it out. And remember, people love you for who you are."

"But-"

"Well it was nice to see you, speak to you later, bye." He said fast, as the floor, walls, ceiling and people reappeared. I was sat where I was before everyone froze.

"-down to the med bay." Scott said, as I realised that nobody knew that anything had happened.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"I said I'm going to take Jean down to the med bay. Are you going deaf?"

I was about to give a smart reply when overwhelming pain flooded through my entire body. "AGGGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, dropping to my knees.

"Reece? What's wrong?"

"Hurts! Hurts so much!" I screamed almost incoherently.

The pain started to fade on my finger. I looked at my fingers. They were green, scaly and my finger nails were now claws.

As the pain started to fade along my arms, working its way along the rest of my body, my skin continued turning green and scaly, my shirt ripped open, I looked down and saw that somehow my muscles had toned themselves. My pants ripped, luckily not anywhere to embarrass me. My feet had changed like my hands, turning my toes thin with my nails changing into claws. I dropped to ground lying on my stomach waiting for the pain to end. My head had stopped hurting. Just when I thought it was over, pain wrecked my back, I felt my shirt completely ripped off as something came out of my back, pain in the small of my back increased as something ripped through my trousers, I was beyond caring now, I just wanted the pain to stop. Then as suddenly as the pain came, it stopped.

Then darkness closed in on me. _Not again._ Then I passed out.

When I came to I was in the med bay. Everyone was around me.

"Please have let that have been a dream." I said.

I looked at my hands. Green and scaly.

_Nope, not a dream._

"Reece, are ye feeling okay?" Rahne asked, coming next to me.

"Yeah. I just feel a bit numb. It's wearing off though." I said.

"Reece, you need to know that you've changed." Hank said coming into view.

"Yeah, I know. I'm green and scaly."

"It's not just that. You look like-well; I think it's easiest to say you look like a dragon." He said passing me a mirror.

I looked into it at myself. I was shocked. My head looked normal enough but my eyes pupils were just thin lines like a cats and my iris and sclera were red and I had horns in my forehead.

"Cut them off." I demanded, pointing to the horns.

"But-" Hank started.

"Cut. Them. Off." I said firmly.

"But they might grow back."

"So there's no worry about cutting them off then."

"Fine."

Suddenly I felt something behind me. I stood up. I could still feel it, between my shoulder blades and something in the small of my back. I looked behind me and saw I had green dragon wings folded into my back and a long, green and scaly tail.

"What the hell?"

"That was what I meant when I said you look like a dragon."

"Dragon." I muttered to myself. "DRAGON!" I yelled angrily as it hit me.

"Yes. Why are-?"

"HERITAGE? GIFTS? HE DID THIS TO ME! I'LL KILL HIM!" I shouted at the top of my voice, anger overwhelming me.

"Reece, please, calm down."

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! AFTER HE-" I broke off, seeing Rahne scared. "Why? All I want to know is why he did this."

"Reece, your – change is probably a further mutation."

"No. No it isn't." I whispered. "It's because of my blood. Because of my heritage."

"Your heritage?"

I sat back down. "I was going to tell you guys anyway. It turns out I'm the son of a dragon." That went down as well as I thought it would. Utter silence and the opening and closing of mouths. Then the inevitable.

"What do you mean a dragon?" Bobby asked.

"How specific do I have to get? I mean a dragon. You know, big, wings, fire-breathing. Need I carry on?"

"You think you're the son of a dragon? No offence, but even by mutant standards that's pretty far-fetched."

"No. I don't think it. I _know_ it."

"Uh, sure."

"Reece, how do you know this?" Scott asked.

"Okay. You want the long story or short?"

"The short story. You can tell us the rest later."

"Jean collapsed, world froze, I was took somewhere else, saw a dragon, dragon spoke, exchanged banter with dragon for bit, dragon said I was its son, I denied it, dragon gave undeniable proof, dragon spoke a lot about heritage and bloodline gifts, said that if it didn't activate gifts now I'd go crazy and kill you all, dragon sent me back, time resumed. And there you have it." There was complete silence.

"Well… yeah, I've got nothing." Bobby said.

"Maybe it's not so bad. I always wanted to fly." I half joked. "Even if I do have scales."

"We can always get you an image inducer, Reece." Ororo told me.

"Nah, I kind of like it."

"You like looking different? That's… a change."

"Yeah, what's not to like? Wait, don't answer that. But I always wanted a tail."

"Yes, well you may want to start learning what abilities your new form gives you."

"Yeah, I probably should. There's something I should tell you guys though. I'm a bastard, the father and mother not married kind, before you say anything smart. But I'm not just a bastard, now I know who my father is; I guess I'm a royal bastard. I'm the prince of dragons."

"Whoa." Bobby said. "I did _not_ see that one coming."

**So, you guys like or no like? By the way I'm pretty rubbish at accents if you haven't noticed. Please Review. Next it's the Christmas special. I'll try to get it out on the 25****th****. Until next time.**

**P.S Please sent me characters/ideas.**


	7. Christmas

**Merry Xmas! **

**Deadpool: Hey, you think I should put the Santa hat over my mask or should I take the mask off?**

**Me: Over the mask! Over the mask!**

**Deadpool: Yeah, I guess you're right; some people can't handle this kind of beauty.**

**Me: Uh, beauty, right.**

**DP: Well you go start the story I'm off to go kill some people from Oldham.**

**Me: Hey, I live in Oldham! Stay away from Oldham or I'll turn you into one of Toad's socks!**

**DP: You wouldn't dare. **

**Me: You want to find out?**

**DP: Fine I'll stay away. Now onto the story!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**

_**Christmas**_

_Sunday 25__th__ December 2011 2:25 AM. Journal entry 14._

_Today's Christmas, or whatever holiday you want to call it. I shouldn't stay up this late really, but I can't sleep. I just went downstairs looking for a beer, yes I know I shouldn't drink but if I'm old enough to fight for my life I'm old enough to drink, but I ran into Logan so I had to lie and say I was looking for a Coke or something. I don't think he believed me._

_A lot's changed in this last month; I'm learning how to fly (with my wings), I don't think it's coming on to badly, it turns out I can't absorb the scales back into my skin just yet, but I'm making progress, I've spoken to Jonathan (That's what I'm calling dad since it could get confusing seeing Pyro's called John as well, but he seems to like that name more) a few more times, Cole, Lucy and Zeke have left the mansion to explore and help mutants across America or in Zeke's case find a beach and relax, my horns have been cut off, they don't show any signs of growing back, at least not yet, the scales are useful, they can protect me from harm. And I'm still terrible at writing things down. Anyway, more recently I've found out I have enhanced strength and can breathe fire. The breathing fire really helps when bargaining with Pyro or going on a burning spree with him._

_I should get to sleep now, I want to see the faces of the guys when they open their presents. It's the small things in life that make me happy._

I woke to the sound of a boy screaming with excitement. Then a thump, and then the sound of several boys screaming with excitement in unison.

"Uhh." I groaned. "Is Jamie really sixteen? Or is it all a lie?" I asked groggily, rolling out of bed and onto the floor with a thud, as I do every day.

"I guess we'll never know. It's just another mystery of the Earth." Bobby joked. The good thing about having Bobby as a roommate is you can always have a laugh with him; the bad thing is that when he wakes up suddenly or has a nightmare the room temperature drops below freezing.

I looked over to him he was already dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. I stood up and looked through my draws.

"You know what Bobs? I think we should activate operation Feral Chicken today." I told him while getting dressed in my jacket and jeans I got from when I first met Todd. They still fit even after my mussel toning and exercise.

"Really? Today? It's about time!"

"Yes, today. But not till later, I'll let you know when."

"Awesome! This is going to be ice cool!"

"Enough with the ice jokes! When do we usually open presents?"

"When the Brotherhood get here. About 12ish."

"What's the time now?"

"About 11:30."

"I've got to get things ready. See you." I said rushing out the door.

It was 12:07 and I was eying the presents around the Christmas tree when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Isabella, help me with the door." I said.

"Okay." She replied.

We opened the door and the Brotherhood was outside.

"Whatever you're selling we don't want any." I joked.

"Very funny." Lance muttered.

"I like it." I said. "Hey Isa**(A.N. pronounced Is-a)**, you go on with Todd, I need to talk to the others for a minute."

"Uh, sure." She answered raising an eyebrow.

She and Todd walked off towards the rec. room.

"So what do you want?" Fred asked.

"Wait for it, wait for it." I said watching Todd and Isabella walk through the rec. room door. "HEY, TODD, ISA! WAIT RIGHT THERE!" I yelled, stopping them dead, they turned around and looked at me. "Come on." I told the others running off towards Todd and Isabella.

"What is it Reece?" Isabella asked when we reached them.

"Not much, just look up." I said simply.

"Look up?" Todd said looking up at the mistletoe I placed there earlier.

"Mistletoe?" Isabella said.

"Yep, you know what that means." I teased, noticing everyone in the room watching.

"Kiss?" She gasped blushing furiously.

"Yep." I said grabbing her gently by the shoulders and turning her towards Todd and moving her closer to him. I saw Wanda do the same thing with him.

"Look, if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to kiss me." Todd said looking embarrassed. He turned away, but before he could go anywhere Isabella grabbed him spun him around to face her and gave him a long kiss.

When they broke off the only thing Todd could say was "Wow."

Then some of the guys were saying things like "About time." and the girls were going "Awww" and "How cute!" well, all except Rouge, who was trying to kiss Remy without actually touching him. I wondered how long it would be before he tried to kiss her properly and got himself knocked out.

Then Kitty stood up. "I'd just like to say something." She began.

"QUICK! RUN FOR THE EMERGANCY KITTY SPAECH BLOCKER EARMUFFS!" I yelled, suddenly wishing we had some.

"Very funny, I, like, only wanted to say-" Kitty said before she got interrupted.

"Kitty, perhaps this can wait till after we've opened presents." The Professor said.

"Okay."

Luckily for us, Kitty was the memory of a 5 year old on holidays. So she'll probably forget this little speech after the presents. I made a mental note to thank the Prof later.

An hour later I was sat in the middle a small mountain of chocolates. I had gotten bored so I'd made a volcano type thing made of chocolates, and I was pretending I was stuck and Rahne was helping me dig my way out by helping me eat them. When I got bored of this I told Rahne to make it a true chocolate mountain by covering it up at the top above my head. I then told her to shout Bobby and ask him what he thought of her chocolate volcano. She did and when she had asked him he said "Yeah, it is pretty cool."

Then I stood up making the top of the volcano explode while keeping the rest of it intact and did my best Godzilla roar, flailing my arms about.

"FUCK!" Bobby yelled, jumping back while everyone else laughed at it.

I then walked out of the volcano, causing the rest of the chocolates collapse.

"Admit it Bobby, if you looked like this you would have done it." I said.

"Okay, yeah. That was a good one; I'll get you back for it though."

"I'm sure you will." I said as he walked off, no doubt plotting his next revenge prank against me.

I checked my favourite presents again. There was an extendible Bo-staff from Remy. It was decorated with a green dragon on in and when it extended its tail grew and it was breathing fire. He said he was going to teach me to use it. A photo album filled with pictures of me and Rahne from Rahne, a skull belt from Rouge, a zippo from Pyro, which I'd been clicking open and shut all hour until Logan told me if I didn't stop he'd put me on danger room duty for the next month, and a photo in a frame of me, Cole, Lucy and Zeke back in New Marais, from the three of them.

I was about to go out for some fresh air when I remembered that I had a special present for Rouge in my room. I ran up grabbed a small box out of my draw and went back down.

"Here Rouge." I said passing the box to her.

"Another present?" She asked.

"Well it's more of an experiment." As soon as I said that she stopped dead. "The non-exploding kind." I said, and she carried on opening it.

"What kind then?" She asked as she opened the box. There was a black leather bracelet in it. "I like it."

"Yes, well put it on and let's see if it works."

She put the bracelet on. "Hey Logan, come here." I told him.

"What was that?" He growled.

"I mean, can you come here?" I asked.

"Better." He said as he walked over. "What is it?"

"Rouge, touch him. The bracelet should negate your powers. But just in case I'm using Logan as a ginnea pig."

"It lets me touch?" She said a bit shocked.

"It should. There might be a few bugs, but let's not think about that just now."

"Logan, you don't mind do you?" She asked him.

"Not a bit, kid." He told her, holding out his arm.

"Okay." She took her glove off and touched Logan's arm with her finger barley making contact before jerking her hand away, she looked shocked then she touched his arm again for a full second before taking her hand away, then again for three seconds and again. I counted to five before she gave the tell tail signs of absorbing his power.

I gently grabbed her and pulled her back, breaking the contact.

"Reece thank you." She murmured. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her voice picking up volume each time she said it.

"It's okay Rouge, I'm glad to help. But just remember that you can only touch someone for five seconds before your powers comes back and that you shouldn't wear it all the time, take it off for an hour every 12 hours. And never use one two days in a row." I reached in my pocket and pulled out another one. "If something brakes bring it to me. Now I think you have a Cajun to give the shock of his life."

"Cherie? Are you al'ight? Remy heard shouting." Remy asked sticking his head through the door.

"Ah'm fine. Come here though." She said.

"Gambit don' need t' be told twice." He said as he came over. "What is it?"

Without saying anything Rouge grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

She pulled away after a second.

"Cherie?" Remy murmured, seeming out of it.

"You have no idea how long Ah've wanted to do that." Rouge told him.

"Okay guys." I said loudly before they could go back in for another kiss. "No kissing for longer than five seconds or you can play 'Zap goes the Cajun'."

"No kissing longer than five seconds got it. Thanks again Reece. Ah won't forget this." Rouge said.

"You can thank me when I make something that lets you touch normally for good." I said leaving the room for them to be alone.

"Alright does everybody know their position?" I asked the group of people in my and Bobby's room. I had recruited Jubilee, Todd, Pietro, Kurt, Rahne, Remy and Kitty for the prank on Logan.

"So you just want me to film it? You don't want me to do anything else?" Kitty asked.

"You're already doing enough." I said, eager to start before I lost my nerve.

"Well let's get started then."

Two hours later and I was standing safely in the same room as Logan. It took 10 minutes to play the prank and the time for him to stop chasing as around the mansion.

"So, you see the funny side yet?" I asked Logan cautiously.

"No." He growled.

"Leaving you alone now." I said backing away.

Suddenly there was glass shattering from the main hall. The sound of it somehow calming and familiar. By the time me and Logan got there everyone else was already there. Plus two others, a boy, with blood red eyes, ginger hair with black streaks in it and wearing a red and black leather jacket. _Hang on that's my jacket it's got those scorch marks in it. But it looks older. More worn._ And a girl, with black eyes, greenish black hair and wearing a black leather jacket and pants that screamed 'I'm a rebel, deal with it'. They both looked around 16 and looked like each other. Brother and sister? I guess they had broken in.

"You know there _is_ a door." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Reece John Fox?" the guy asked, he had a Manchester accent like me.

"Er, yeah. Creepy. Now are you going to pay for that win-" I cut myself off as I saw that there was no smashed window. "What the hell?"

"It's just like when you first arrived Reece." Scott said.

"Okay, who are you?"

"Well, we can't tell you." The girl said she also had a Manchester accent but it had a hint of Scottish in it.

"And why not?"

"Because our parents told us not to."

"Who are your parents?" I asked getting frustrated at this game she was playing.

"I can't tell you."

"Let's try something different. What _can_ you tell us?"

"Well I guess we can tell you our first names." She relented.

"Mine's Xander, spelt with an X. Not short for Alexander." The guy 'Xander' said.

"Thaila." She told us. "And we're from-" Thaila started.

"-The future!" Xander finished.

I felt my jaw drop. _The future? That's crazy!_

"You-you-YOU IDIOT!" Thaila screamed at him. "I WAS GOING TO SAY 'FROM ENGLAND' YOU FUCKING IMBECILE; I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT YOU ALONG! WHAT SECRETS ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THEM NEXT?" She screamed getting louder. I felt sorry for Xander. "THAT REECE AND RAHNE ARE OUR PARENTS? IS THAT WHAT-oh shit." She quietened down to a whisper as she realized what she'd said.

My eyes widened and I looked at Rahne. Just in time to see her hit the floor from fainting.

"Well. At least I didn't faint this time."

**A.N. BOOM! That's it for now please review. Hope you all had a good new year. Sorry this is late. But I get distracted easy and it was Christmas, presents, games, FanFiction stories and college. And look out for my random Story 'How to Rick Roll. FanFiction style.' And my non-random (well, maybe random at parts) Percy Jackson/Splatterhouse Crossover.**

**And yes I got the name Thaila from the Percy Jackson series and the name Xander from Buffy the vampire slayer.**

**Reece, Isabella, Xander and Thaila are my own OCs.**

**Bye everyone. Please review.**


End file.
